How I Broke Neville
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Neville needs to be broken out of his shyness. I believe I am just the girl to do it. Ginny/Neville


**A/N:** A Neville/Ginny story written in Ginny's point of view. I wrote this one with help from a friend while I was on vacation and couldn't think of how to write my next chapter in To Be With You (my Neville/Ginny chapter story).

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything you recognize from the Harry Potter series.

* * *

Our house just won the cup for yet another year. Of course that means we're having a massive party in our tower. Complete with drinks for all ages and of all kinds, games, music and some well placed, particularly strong, silencing charms to keep all the noise in. Yes, Gryffindor tower sure knows how to celebrate. I'm just making my way back up now. I was elected to ask the house elves for snacks of any sort. And of course, being Harry Potter's friend asking for food for a party basically celebrating Harry Potter's house's win, Dobby said he'd make sure all the best was sent up as quickly as he can.

Walking into the party in the common room, I quickly seek out my friends. They're sitting in their customary chairs around the fire. Leave it up to them to be the ones just sitting around during a party. Quite the lively group they can be I tell you. I wonder sometimes how I manage to get along with them so well. Though I'm like most normal teenagers, they make me feel like I'm a wild child. Shaking my head at them I make my way over and promptly grab Neville, pulling him over to the area designated for dancing, ignoring his protests and the calls of my other friends.

I had been spending a lot of time with Neville lately, not only is he pretty much my best friend, he's my crush too. And right now I just want to make sure he has fun. He's always so nervous or embarrassed. I know underneath all that he's got a confident side, I've seen him pull it out in certain, though rare, situations. I've been trying my hardest to bring him out of his shell a bit.

Last weekend I dragged him out around the courtyard talking to new people, or people I knew and he didn't, refusing to leave until he joined the conversations. He stuttered a lot and struggled for things to say, but he tried and that's all I wanted from him. The people were nice about it too. Word got around school sometime that I was trying to loosen Neville up a bit. By the time we left the courtyard we had several new friends in every house, except Slytherin.

The weekend before that we were sitting under a tree between the lake and the courtyard and I started to sing what I knew was his favorite song. He tried to make me stop, said people were staring. I only stopped long enough to say I'd sing it over and over till he completed the song with me. It took until my third time starting the song that he started singing, but he did join in, not quite as loud, but again that's all I wanted. He has a surprisingly nice voice too.

He may be uncomfortable doing these things, but I also know he is grateful. As hard as my little stunts can be for him, he's secretly glad I do it. He'd like to get over all his nervousness and gain more self-confidence. That's where I come in. I encourage him, compliment him, and basically just support him in every way I can. Luckily, over the last few weeks, he has gotten a little better with it all.

Apparently this time though I'll have to put extra effort into it. He's just standing in the middle of everyone, watching me dance. I'm trying to get him to join in it just isn't working. Well, if he needs more encouragement I'll gladly step up my efforts. And as if on cue with my thoughts the music picks up to an even faster beat.

I pull my body straight up against his and start to rock my hips, only a few inches between us. He stiffens at first, but as I continue he slowly begins to rock his hips with mine. Excellent, that's just the reaction I wanted. After he gets comfortable dancing this way I turn my body and press my back against his chest, barely an inch separating us. He tenses up again. This is certainly a lot closer than we had just been. I giggle at his reaction. We're close friends, but apparently this is closer than he was expecting.

I look over his shoulder and see our friends staring at us looking rather surprised of my dancing. Honestly, did no one notice my crush on him? It's ridiculously obvious; I don't try to hide it. My brother doesn't look all that pleased though. Too bad I'm not done yet.

I figure while we're dancing is the best time to hint to him that my feelings may be more than just friendly. If my friends didn't notice there is no way Neville has. I press closer to him, forcing my body flush up against his, making sure to brush certain places. His hands our securely holding my hips to him, maybe just a tad bit tighter than needed, but he's just nervous. Though he must be loosening up because he is swaying in time with me again. My hands, which were holding onto his, travel up my sides and skip to go up around his neck.

When I look around this time I notice a good amount of other people have started looking; they have the decency to do so discreetly though. Neville must not have noticed though because he just continues to dance. So I return my attention to him.

My hands tangle into his hair while his start to move slightly up and down my sides. Our bodies still flush against each other, moving quickly. As his hand slides across my stomach, all thoughts of loosening him up leave me. All I can think about is how good he feels pressed up against me. How good his hands feel roaming over my body. How good it feels just to be close to him. We're really taking it up a notch now.

Unfortunately enough, just when we really get going, the music ends and changes to a slow song. Breathing heavily, I step away from Neville and turn to him. During my turn, I notice that now everyone is openly staring at us. Hopefully Neville doesn't notice yet. It would be so hard to get him to do something like that again.

I smile broadly up at him and he grins widely back. No, I don't think he's noticed.

"Thanks Gin, that was a lot of fun," he says while leaning down to give me a hug.

"Anything to make you happy Nev," I reply, "but you should know that by now."

"Geez Gin, why are you always so intent to make me happy? I mean, I'm glad you care and all that, but why does it seem like you're always trying? What about making yourself happy?"

"No reason really Neville, I just want you to be happy sometimes," I say blushing deeply. "Well thank you for the dance Nev." And with that I reach up and give him a quick kiss on the cheek and turn to leave the dance floor, oblivious to all the eyes still watching the interaction closely.

Only a few steps away though Neville tugs on my hand and spins me back to face him.

"How about another dance?" he asks nervously. "It would make me happy you know," he adds on after a second.

I laugh at his comment and nod. I reach up to put my arms around his neck as his go around my waist. He pulls me surprisingly close, not that I mind. I quickly look around and notice that most people have started dancing or talking again too but are still casting us glances. It's like they all expect something to happen. I began to wonder if they're right as we dance closely in silence and I rest my head against his chest. I guess we'll just have to see. Maybe he got my hint.

Once the music stops I pick my head up and remove my hands, preparing to step away. His hold tightens on my waist so I rest my hands on his chest. Yes, people are certainly staring again now.

"Thanks for a second dance," he says quietly.

"Anytime Neville," I reply equally quiet, looking up at him.

"Hey Gin?" he asks in practically a whisper. "Do…do you think it would be okay if…could I maybe…could I maybe kiss you?" he stammers out.

I smile shyly up at him and nod. I'm sure I'm blushing a shade to match his. Of course he would ask and not just kiss me. It would be embarrassing to just kiss me with out knowing if it was okay. Such a sweetheart he is.

He leans down and kisses me softly on the lips, pulling me just slightly closer. We hold the kiss for a few seconds before I decide to deepen it. I lightly run my tongue across his lips and he unsurely opens them up for me to explore inside. Just as he slips his tongue into my mouth though, we hear a few whistles and someone, who I believe is my brother, shouts my name. Honestly, the kiss barely even got to the good part and he's hollering at me already? He is quite the pain.

We pull out of the kiss and I instantly turn to glare at my brother, who is a lot closer than he was before and quickly turn my glare to all the others who get quiet quickly. It's obvious with Ron approaching anyways that there is more of a show to be seen. I turn back to Neville who is determinedly staring at the floor, cheeks a vicious red. He must have forgotten where we were and who was around, or that anyone was around really. I touch his cheek and his eyes rise slightly to mine. I smile softly and kiss him quickly to help calm his nerves. Then turn to face my brother, who is rudely clearing his throat behind me, as if I didn't see the git coming.

"Hey Ron, what's up?" I ask sweetly.

"Oh you know, not too much. I was just sitting around talking and then suddenly wondering what my little sister was doing with one of my good friends." He answers sarcastically, getting louder towards the end.

"Oh, well, I know it's crazy Ron," I giggle fakely, "but when two people like each other, they sometimes kiss. Don't ask me who came up with the concept, because I know it's insane, but it just happens sometimes." That certainly earned a lot of laughs from people around the room. I could even hear Neville quietly snort behind me and was glad to help his mood, if only for a moment.

"Ginny!" he snaps, his voice getting quite louder. "This is not something to joke about. You can't just go kiss my friends whenever you feel like it. And you," he begins, looking past me to Neville "what in the world do you think you're doing kissing my little sister like that?"

"I can very well do what I want Ron. And in case you didn't notice, we have all the same friends. So who would you rather I kiss? My enemies? Let me just run down to the dungeons and find a few Slytherins then." I shout back. "And don't you yell at Neville. He can do what he wants too. If I didn't want to kiss him, he wouldn't have kissed me, so you've no right to yell at him."

"No, he can't do what he wants! He can not kiss my baby sister! I have every right to yell at him!"

"Ronald! I am one year younger than you are. Only one year! So you'll just have to deal with it. I'm no baby."

"I don't care how much younger you are. You're still younger! Neville shouldn't be kissing you." He hollers, glaring at Neville.

Just as I'm about to defend Neville again he speaks up. "Ron, you're dating Luna and she's the same age as Ginny." He quietly tries to reason while stepping up next to me. I grab his hand and squeeze it. This is one of those times I'll get to see the self-confident Neville. I'm glad he's stepping up to defend himself and me too.

"That's not important Neville, Luna isn't a part of this," Ron says as if that information wasn't important, which to him it isn't because it goes against his case. "I don't want you kissing my sister. I thought everyone in this tower knew that. My baby sister is not to be kissing any boys." Oh, now I'm far passed angry. That git always tries to interfere! Again though, Neville speaks before I can.

"I'm going to kiss your sister Ron. You can't stop that. As long as she'll let me, I'm going to kiss her." He looks over at me when he says this and I squeeze his hand again, letting him know that I will certainly let him. My heart swells as I think of what that could mean, as long as I'll let him. That could mean he doesn't think he'll want to stop kissing me himself. My sweet Neville, yes, I think I can call him mine now.

"You want to bet I can't stop that?" Ron asks while stepping closer to Neville and reaching for his wand. That certainly can't be good.

"Ronald Weasley!" I interject. "If you dare point that wand at Neville you'll be unbelievably sorry," I practically growl reaching for my own wand.

I feel a hand on my arm and look up to see Neville. He shakes his head at me before whispering, "I have to do this on my own Gin. You're the one who is always trying to give me confidence. Please let me handle it?"

I nod silently and leave my wand in my pocket. Just before he turns back around though I reach up to his ear and whisper, "You can hex him if you want. I won't mind. Just keep it moderate." He chuckles and shakes his head again. Turning around to face Ron with a grin this time.

"Now," Neville says, back in a voice loud enough for all to hear again, "I know you won't stop that, because regardless of what you say, all that matters to me is what she says."

Ron turns even redder at that. I can tell though, that behind his anger he's also shocked at Neville's actions. Neville just doesn't speak up. Especially not so confidently or defiantly.

"We'll just see about that," Ron says menacingly. "Petrificus totalus!" He shouts at Neville.

"Protego!" Fortunately for Neville, Ron isn't the brightest and he didn't pick a fast spell so his shield goes up quickly.

"Ronald!" Hermione shouts. Finally feeling like she needs to break in, looking shocked that I'm letting this happen. "What in the world are you thinking? Neville is your friend. You don't start hurling spells at him!"

"Stay out of this Hermione. It's between Neville and me." He shouts back. Aiming his wand back towards Neville. "Expelliarmus!" He shouts. This time Neville just sidesteps the spell.

"Ron!" Harry tries. "Think about this mate, it's Neville. Do you really want to hex him? Besides you know he won't last long he isn't that great with his wand." I can't believe Harry just said that. Once this is over I'm having a few words with him. How dare he insult Neville like that? And right in front of the whole tower. What a great friend he is. I quickly glance at Neville and see anger flash through his eyes too. Harry just got himself in a lot of trouble with the two of us.

"Oh, I'm very sure Harry. The prat here thinks he can kiss my sister any time he wants. I need to get that idea out of his head."

Everyone watching is holding his or her breath now. No one really knows what to expect. This is certainly not the Neville they all know. And Ron is known to do anything in a temper. I just watch silently. Putting all my faith in Neville. He wouldn't have asked me to stay out if he didn't think he could handle this. I'm incredibly proud of him. All the attention is on him and it's of his own doing, for himself. He isn't doing it because I asked him to. He's doing it because he feels he needs to defend himself and me.

"Locomotor Mortis!" Ron tries again, getting angrier each time he misses.

"Protego! Petrificus totalus!" Neville shouts again. Catching Ron off guard with the returning curse and effectively placing him in a full body bind.

There is a moment of stunned silence as everybody realizes that Neville Longbottom, shy, stuttering, agreeable Neville, just hit Ron Weasley, best friend of Harry Potter, the towers hot headed male, with a body bind curse. Even Neville looks rather shocked. Once the moment passes though everyone starts to whisper frantically about what they just saw, as if his or her friends didn't just see the same thing.

I turn Neville around by the arm and tug him in to a hug. Kissing him briefly before pulling back to look at him.

"Neville, you did it! You just defended yourself against my brother. Do you realize that? He can be hard to beat when he's in a temper." I gush.

"I didn't just defend me Gin, I was defending you too. He needs to learn that you aren't a little girl anymore. You've grown up. You're sixteen for Merlin's sake." He says. "He is hard to beat, but I had to do it. If I just backed down I would have gotten no where. I figured at least this way, once he gets over the anger and bitterness, that I earn a bit of respect for fighting to defend the both of us."

"Oh Neville, thank you for defending me. I'm so proud of you though. I didn't even have to coax you. As a matter of fact, you had to ask me," I laugh.

"Yeah, that doesn't happen often, but it never would have with out you, you know." I pull him down for a hug. Oblivious, yet again, to all the eyes staring at us.

"Neville, before you said you'd kiss me as long as I let you. Did you mean that?" I ask quietly while hugging him, noticing his neck turn red.

"Yeah Gin, I did mean that. And earlier you said two people whom like each other kiss? Did you mean that?" he asks quietly. And as an after thought adds, "The liking each other part I mean. Do you like me?"

"Yeah Neville, I reckon I did. I've fancied you for quite some time now."

"Good," he sighs, "I was afraid you were just caught up in the dancing or whatever."

"Not a chance, Nev, you're basically stuck with me now." I say smirking. He grins and leans down to kiss me. The kiss is just as soft and sweet as before. Only this time, he's the one who runs his tongue over my lips. I promptly open my mouth and allow him entrance. Finally having the time to explore each other's mouths. Once again though we hear the whistles, only no yell from Ron, whose eyes are frantically moving about, probably wondering where Harry and Hermione are and why they haven't helped him yet.

"Honestly!" I say loud enough for all to hear. "You act like you've never seen anyone kiss before. This is a celebratory party remember? Pass the drinks around, turn that music back on and crank it up loud, back to the dancing and what not people." Everyone laughs as they obey my commands. Having had enough entertainment with the fight they just got to witness.

I turn back to a laughing Neville. "So," he begins slowly, "I was just thinking. There is a Hogsmeade trip in a couple weekends. Maybe we could go together?" He asks before quietly adding, "And maybe…maybe you'd like to be my girlfriend?"

That's the Neville I know. "That sounds brilliant Nev. In one day I get a lovely kiss, a date for Hogsmeade and a boyfriend. What more could a girl want?" I smile, kissing him one more time before making him dance again.

Yes, it may have taken awhile, but I broke Neville's shell finally. Of course it still needs some work, but this crack in it is big enough to make a lasting change.

* * *

**A/N:** I might make a follow up story sometime. It'd include them confronting Harry. If you'd like to see that let me know and I'll work on it sooner


End file.
